A la fin
by Mistrippe
Summary: La guerre. Zacharias les voyait tous tomber un par un. Theodore pouvait être le prochain.


**Titre : **A la fin

**De : **Mistrippe

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling.

* * *

Un bras tendu en arrière, Zacharias lançait des sorts à l'aveuglette tout en observant chaque recoin de la forêt où il se trouvait. Il sentait les mangemorts se rapprocher tandis que ses jambes commençaient à faiblir de cette longue course où il ne voyait aucune fin mis à part sa propre mort. C'était ça au fond qui l'attendait… La mort.

Il se demandait où était Theodore. Etait-il lui aussi perdu dans cette immensité d'arbres ou avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Il était presque certain que la deuxième possibilité n'était pas envisageable mais il l'espérait. Il ne supporterait pas de voir un mort de plus aujourd'hui. Pas après la vision du cadavre ensanglanté de Justin il y avait de cela seulement quelques minutes. Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait rien ressenti. Pas une once de pitié ou de tristesse pour son ami. Juste du dégoût devant cet acharnement dont les mangemorts avaient fait preuve à son égard. Dans cette guerre, Zacharias avait vu tellement de mort qu'il ne ressentait même plus le besoin de compter les pertes. Sa famille, les quelques personnes qu'il considérait comme « amis »… Il n'y avait plus qu'un immense vide en lui. Mais Theodore ce serait différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Ce vide en lui… Il ne le comprenait pas. Alors il se contentait de courir pour mettre de l'écart entre la mort et lui-même. Même si ses yeux continuaient de chercher ne serais-ce qu'une ombre… Un dernier espoir peut-être. Theodore.

Le calme était revenu. Le poufsouffle osa tourner la tête et remarqua qu'il était seul. Terriblement seul. Le silence qui l'entourait le rendait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait pas avoir semé les mangemorts aussi facilement. Il se mit à marcher tout en faisant attention au moindre bruit. Ses pas craquaient sous les branches et il s'apprêtait à voir à tout moment surgir un éclair vert vers lui. Une mort si simple… Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Autant essayer de se battre jusqu'au bout même si tout était déjà perdu d'avance.

Une respiration saccadée le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit tendre instinctivement sa baguette devant lui.

« NON ! »

Zacharias vit sa baguette sauter de sa main pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Theodore assis par terre, une jambe ramenée contre lui, une main posée sur celle-ci et l'autre qui la menaçait de sa baguette. Le blond remarqua son visage livide et les tremblements de son corps. Oubliant soudainement les mangemorts qui étaient à sa poursuite, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'autre garçon et regarda sa main ensanglantée contre une blessure de sa jambe où le sang coulait à flot.

« Dégage, laisse-moi ! Cria le serpentard, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt l'autre. Et ne crie pas comme ça, on va se faire remarquer. Tu peux marcher ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Cracha Theodore avec un regard noir. »

Zacharias resta impassible face au ton qu'il employait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi mais vu la situation… Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu. Lui aussi était à bout de nerfs mais faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Theodore paniquait assez pour deux et ça ne mènerait à rien de se disputer dans un moment comme celui-là.

« Dégage Zach, dégage, répéta le brun dans un murmure. Casse-toi avant qu'ils reviennent.

- Non.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ! T'as bien laissé crever Finch-Fletchley sans bouger le petit doigt alors fous moi la paix ! »

Le poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Avec Theodore c'était différent. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il réussit à soulever son ami et à le maintenir contre lui malgré la fatigue qui gagnait ses propres jambes. Ils n'iraient pas loin. Les deux le savaient mais seul Theodore comprenait.

« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir…, souffla le blond qui marchait difficilement. Je ne veux pas…

- Ils sont peut-être autour de nous, répondit le serpentard en boitant et qui avait repris un certain calme. Ils nous observent, ils attendent… Ils veulent qu'on tombe de nous-mêmes pour mieux nous achever ensuite.

- Tu mens.

- J'aimerais. »

Zacharias s'arrêta et soupira. Il tenait maladroitement l'autre contre lui dont la jambe était prise de tremblements incontrôlables et essayait de trouver une issue à tout cela. Mais il n'en voyait aucune. Peut-être pour lui, oui mais pour son ami en aucun cas… S'il le laissait là, seul, il lui restait une dernière chance de survie. Theodore n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Ça se voyait. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et du sang continuait de couler de sa blessure. Son visage avait perdu les quelques rares couleurs qu'il abordait autrefois pour laisser place à une pâleur effrayante. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer avec lui. Peut-être était-il suicidaire…

Mais ce n'était pas être suicidaire de s'engager dans cette guerre les yeux fermés ? Lui avait voulu fuir. A croire qu'il était plus en sécurité dans le château où les corps tombaient un par un sans jamais en voir la fin. Il avait été bête de croire pouvoir s'échapper.

« J'ai mal. »

Theodore avait dit ça avec indifférence, comme s'il ne ressentait pas cette douleur qui le lacérait. Ses yeux noisette plongèrent dans ceux de Zacharias comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment. Le moment de le lâcher et de le laisser tomber. Le moment de l'abandonner à la merci des mangemorts. Le moment pour que son ami puisse s'échapper et lui se faire achever pour de bon.

« J'vais crever, murmura le blond. Que j'te laisse ou pas, je crèverais…

- Arrête tes conneries.

- 'Parait qu'on voit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux… Faudra bien vérifier un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

- Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé pour toi, répliqua sèchement Theodore. »

Zacharias sourit. Sa tête vint se nicher au creux du cou de l'autre qui le laissa faire sans rien dire. Celui-ci sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir. Il en avait assez. Il souffrait. « Que tout cela cesse…, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Ses mains se tenaient fermement à la chemise de son ami qui releva aussitôt son regard vers lui.

« Theo ? »

Les bruits de pas. Les cris. Les sorts qui fusaient. Ils se rapprochaient. Tout recommencer.

Theodore hocha la tête. Zacharias le laissa s'éloigner de lui avant de lui tourner le dos. Il entendit le bruit distinct du corps qui tombait. Et il se remit à courir.


End file.
